


Cute

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Francis knew exactly what to do when the light in Mathew's eyes seemed to dim as he appeared to accept that Francis must have been talking about something else, and replied back to Francis, "What is?"





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot I made up months ago. Hope you like it despite how short it is!

"So cute!"

Mathew looked up startled. His eyes searching until they found Francis' and Francis watched as the realization was made in Mathew's mind that it was he that spoke, and that it was Mathew of who he spoke of. But still, he could also still see the doubt. And that wouldn't do at all. Not on his watch could Mathew continue to think less of himself than he was due.

So, Francis knew exactly what to do when the light in Mathew's eyes seemed to dim as he appeared to accept that Francis must have been talking about something else, and replied back to Francis, "What is?"

Francis swooped in, bending down just slightly, and gave Matthew a quick peck on the cheek.

"You are, of course."


End file.
